


all the latest toughs

by likewinning



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic. AU where Jason is 19-25 in the world of Gotham and meets Jim Gordon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the latest toughs

He meets the kid after he pulls him in for drunk and disorderly four blocks from the precinct. He's not a kid, not _really_ \- drinking age, at least, with stubble and a couple of concealed knives. He's not a kid like Bruce or Cat are kids.

Bruce and Cat would probably never tell him to go fuck himself, either. At least not in so many words.

"I heard about you," the kid – Jason, according to his ID – says on the way to the station. Jim had promised not to use the cuffs if the guy came quietly, but Jason flat-out said he'd probably run if Jim _didn't_.

("I'll probably run anyway," he said. "Feelin' spry tonight, Gordon?")

"You're the one's supposed to be cleaning up Gotham, right?" Jason kicks a piece of trash out of his path as he walks.

"That's me, I guess."

"With _Bullock_." It's dark, and Jim is trying to keep focused while he guides Jason along (Jason stumbles once or twice on the cracked pavement, letting Jim know he's more drunk than he seems), but they pass under a streetlight and Jim can see him smirk.

"Hey," Jim says. "Don't talk about my partner, okay?"

"Oh, your _partner_." The smirk is audible now, and they're a block from the station. "Funny, I see him more with Mooney than I do with you."

"What were you doing at Mooney's?"

What is anyone _ever_ doing at Mooney's, but –

"Just watching the dancing girls, man. Looking for you."

Jim stops him. Another cop passes right in front of them and gives them a look, but Jim just nods. _Move along_.

This isn't the time. This isn't even his beat anymore. He should pass this kid along to anyone else, go back to working his case.

"You've been watching me?"

Jason turns to look back at him. The angle must hurt, or it would if he was sober, but his eyes are bright and the smile's – almost – real.

"This is my city, too," he says. "If I'm not the only one cleaning it up anymore, I had to see the guy."

Jim has a thousand questions, the first of which is _what do you mean **you're** cleaning it up_ , but he swallows and asks, "And?"

Jason shrugs, starts walking again, pulling Jim along. "I like what I see so far."

"Thanks," Jim says. "The word of a drunk guy who hit someone with a beer bottle in a cop bar gives me confidence in my abilities."

They're just about at the station. Jason turns around, gives him a look, and Jim – swallows.

Thinks about Barbara, waiting for him.

Thinks about –

"You think I stumbled into that cop bar by accident?" Jim looks down, and Jason's gotten his cuffs off, somehow, and Jim –

"I was looking for _you_ , Jimbo," Jason says. He prods Jim right in the chest, where he keeps his shield. Then he hands Jim the cuffs, smirks again and starts back down the street.

"Hey –" Jim starts.

"I'll see you around, I'm sure," Jason calls after him, and Jim should pursue, but he has real work to do, and he needs to go _home_.

By the time he leaves the station, the sun is rising and his car is not where he parked it hours ago. He walks up and down the surrounding blocks three times before he finds it parked in an alleyway with a note on it that reads:

_

You really need better security around that precinct.

Be seeing you.

\- J.

_


End file.
